Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes!
This is an idea of if Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes became part of the Disney family, just as the Muppets and Power Rangers have. Premise idea "Welcome to the Disney Family, Chipmunks and Chipettes!" is a live stage show that takes place at the Magic Kingdom at either Walt Disney World in Florida or Disneyland in California. This live stage special would be slightly similar to the "Rock'n' Toontown" special as well as the 1993 "Inaugural Celebration for Children" concert. Character ideas *The Chipmunks **Alvin **Simon **Theodore *The Chipettes **Brittany **Jeanette **Eleanor *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Roger Rabbit *Disney Princesses **Snow White **Cinderella **Alice **Aurora **Ariel **Belle **Jasmine **Pocahontas **Mulan *Seven Drawfs **Doc **Grumpy **Happy **Sleepy **Bashful **Sneezy **Dopey *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Mad Hatter *Peter Pan *Wendy Moira Angela Darling *Winnie-the-Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Eeyore *Lumpy *Beast *Aladdin *Genie *Hercules *Megara *Stitch (Experiment 626) *Angel (Experiment 624) *Woody *Bo Peep *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *The Muppets **Kermit the Frog **Miss Piggy **Fozzie Bear **The Great Gonzo **Rizzo the Rat **Pepe the King Prawn **Rowlf the Dog **Scooter **The Electric Mayhem ***Dr. Teeth ***Floyd ***Zoot ***Janice ***Animal **Beauregard **Dr. Bunsen Honeydew & Beaker **Sam the Eagle **Sweetums **Thog *Star Wars/Star Tours **C-3PO & R2-D2 **RX-24 **Jar Jar Binks **Chewbacca **Admiral Ackbar **Ewoks ***Wicket W. Warrick ***Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka ***Teebo ***Latara *Max (Flight of the Navigator, puppet form) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers **White Ranger **Green Ranger **Red Ranger **Black Ranger **Blue Ranger **Yellow Ranger **Pink Ranger Disney Channel star (old & new) cameo ideas *Miley Cyrus *Dylan & Cole Sprouse *Brenda Song *Ashley Tisdale *Selena Gomez *Demi Lovato *Moises Arias *Jake T. Austin *Jason Earles *Jason Dolley *David Henrie *Raven-Symone *Orlando Brown *Hilary & Haylie Duff *Tahj Mowry *Kyla Pratt *Christy Carlson Romano *A.J. Trauth *Anneliese van der Pol *Emily Osment *Mitchel Musso *Ricky Ullman *Aly & A.J. Michalka *Amy Bruckner *Danielle & Kay Panabaker *The Cheetah Girls *Zac Efron *Vanessa Hudgens *Corbin Bleu *Hayden Panettiere *Lucas Grabeel *Jonas Brothers *Monique Coleman *Kyle Massey *Brandon Baker *Maiara Walsh *Anna Maria Perez de Tagle *Jennifer Stone *Chelsea Staub *Roshon Fegan Villain ideas *Galactic Overlord Zedd **Prince Thrax **Goldar **Scorpina **Squatt & Baboo *Maleficent *Captain Hook **Smee *Ursula *Jafar *Hades **Pain & Panic *Dr. Hamsterviel **Leroy Other ideas *Johnny 5 *Three Stooges (Short Circuit) **Moe **Larry **Curly ..................................... Song ideas *"Mickey Mouse Club Theme" *"Whistle While you Work" *"Heigh Ho" *"Someday My Prince Will Come" *"I've Got No Strings" *"When I see an Elephant Fly" *"Love is a Song" *"A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes" *"So This is Love" *"The Second Star to the Right" *"He's a Tramp" *"Once Upon a Dream" *"Let's Get Together" *"Cruella De Vil" *"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" *"The Bare Necessities" *"I Wanna be like You" *"Winnie-the-Pooh/Welcome to Pooh Corner theme" *"Bright Side" *"Hum to Myself" *"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" *"You're the Only You" *"Try a Little Something New" *"Yes I Can" *"Candle on the Water" *"Part of your World" *"Under the Sea" *"Kiss the Girl" *"Be Our Guest" *"Beauty and the Beast" *"Friend Like Me" *"A Whole New World" *"Circle of Life" *"Hakuna Mutata" *"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" *"He Lives in You" *"Colors of the Wind" *"Go the Distance" *"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" *"Reflection" *"True to Your Heart" *"Two Worlds" *"Strangers Like Me" *"Go, Go Power Rangers (Album theme)" *"It's a Small World" *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" *"Girls of Rock'n'Roll" *"When you Wish Upon a Star" Voice ideas *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. - Alvin, Simon *Janice Karman - Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit *Corey Burton - Captain Hook *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Traver Oates - Piglet *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Chris Sanders - Stitch, Leroy *Tara Strong - Angel *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Paul Reubens - Max *Jeff Bennett - Smee, Dr. Hamsterviel *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *James Woods - Hades *Tim Blaney - Johnny 5 *Yuri Lowenthal - White Ranger *Debi Mae West - Red Ranger *Darryl Kurylo - Black Ranger *Wally Wingert - Blue Ranger *Nolan North - Yellow Ranger *Kari Wahlgren - Pink Ranger *Robert Axelrod - Lord Zedd *Richard Epcar - Thrax *Steven Blum - Evil Green Ranger *Kerrigan Mahan - Goldar *Wendee Lee - Scorpina *Michael Sorich - Squatt *Dave Mallow - Baboo External links *Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes